Life
by Dragonprincess1112
Summary: Your helper's name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way" Sasuke instantly pales. He was here.... Naruto X FemSasuke AU
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BAM!

Sasuke Uchiha slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock, hoping to cram in 5 more minutes of sleep before the first day of her senior year at her new high school began. She predicted that it was going to be a long mundane day just from the pitter-patter of rain crashing against her window. Although she was new to Konoha High, she was not scared or nervous at all. It was just one more year before she could go off to college anyways, she could sweat out whatever this high school threw at, her especially after the hell she's been through.

When Sasuke was 10, she had found her mother and father dead and bleeding on the living room floor. Her older brother Itachi was nowhere to be found, and police found evidence that it might have been Itachi who killed them.

Before she ran away to Otogakure, Sasuke lived in a foster home for a year, while child services went to look for Kakashi, and then she was sent to an orphanage. At 14, she ran away to Otogakure.

"Sasu-chan! Wake up! You don't want to be too late for your first day at your new school!!" Kakashi, her new guardian exclaimed cheerfully as he burst through her doors.

Kakashi had an interesting appearance. He wore a dark turtle neck, scarf, or bandana, that usually covered his mouth, and an eye-patch that covered one eye. Today he chose to go with a black turtle neck, and black dress pants. He had spiky white hair, which Sasuke was never sure if it was bed head, or just styled it that way.

"Kakashi! Can be any more annoying?! "snapped Sasuke frowning

"If you keep frowning, you'll get wrinkles" said Kakashi, eye forming into an upside-down U "Now hurry up and get down for breakfast."

Kakashi was a long time Uchiha family friend, Sasuke only met a hand full of times in her life. He took Sasuke in as soon as he found out that Sasuke was still alive in Otogakure. When Kakashi found her, Sasuke was a crack-addicted prostitute working in Oro's Brothel in Otogakure, to pay for her crack addiction, as well her high school tuition fees. Kakashi was not notified about Sasuke until after he came back from a three-year business trip and, to his horror, saw the abandoned Uchiha home. It took Kakashi another 2 years to find out exactly where Sasuke was.

Kakashi took Sasuke away from that place about 1 year ago. It was no easy task to march up to that snake, Orochimaru, with law enforcements of course, and demand the release of Sasuke.

The state Kakashi found Sasuke in scared him. Sasuke was all skin and bones, eyes dead, and skin was an unhealthy pale color. She looked 10 years older then she actually was. He was surprised to see that she had kept up with her school work at all. Kakashi put her in rehab almost immediately.

Saske fought the entire time. She didn't want to go to rehab, she wanted live in the deepest darkest pits of the world. Where no one important to her could ever get hurt. Eventually, Kakashi sat her down, and finally made her realize that couldn't runaway forever.

_Flashback_

"_I DON'T WANT TO GET BETTER!" Sasuke shrieked at Kakashi "I DON'T WANT PEOPLE I LOVE TO GET HURT! EVEN IF THAT MEANS NEVER SEEING THEM AGAIN!"_

"_Sasuke, people are going to get hurt whether you're there or not" Kakashi replied while approaching her and trying to calm her down "It's better that you're there, for those you love, when they need you the most. I wish I was here to protect you when your parents died." Kakashi hugged her "It's ok show your weak side to those you love. And you know very well drugs aren't the answer" _

"_Fine…. I'll go to fucking rehab. Let go of me now"_

_Kakashi was right of course, but she didn't want it to be her fault, that her loved ones were feeling pain. Right now, she was causing Kakashi pain by snorting drugs and acting cold. She would go to rehab, but not only for him, she had to stop being dependent on that damned substance. She refused to loose her cold exterior to some drug. Drugs were only a temporary way to avoid pain anyways._

_End Flashback_

"What a pain in the ass…." murmured Sasuke as she headed for the bathroom.

Kakashi walked to downstairs to the kitchen smiling. Despite the rain, Kakashi knew it was going to be a good day, he felt it in his gut. He was going to get to see the most adorable man is all of Konohagajure after 3 lonely years, Iruka Umino.

As Kakashi started to set the table, he couldn't help but think of how mad Iruka is going to be when Kakashi showed his face after 7 years of no phone calls, e-mails, or letters. Kakashi was going to get beat up today, but it was ok, as long as Iruka did the beating. Iruka was never going to understand why Kakashi left and never contacted him. Well, Kakashi was a bit like Sasuke in that sense; he just wanted to protect the people he loved, even if it meant never seeing them again. Plus it was just better if Iruka had moved on these seven years. Kakashi would be very happy to just see him, and expect nothing more.

Kakashi's business trip was a top-secret assignment given by the government. Basically everything about Kakashi was a secret, it didn't take Sasuke that long to figure that one out. Kakashi couldn't tell Iruka about the trip, because that might put Iruka in danger. There was no way Kakashi would let anything happen to Iruka.

"Sasuke, hurry up if you want me to drop you to school," Kakashi called out.

"Hn" replied Sasuke as she mad her way down the stairs in the Konoha High uniform, which consisted of a green short-sleeved sweater vest with the Konoha symbol embroidered on the right side of the chest, a white blouse underneath, and navy blue skirt falling about 2 inches above the knee, navy blue stockings, and black shoes.

Sasuke was by no means unattractive. She had a pouty, cherry red lips, porcelain, long dark blue tinted hair up to her waist, and deep mysterious charcoal eyes. Her body was lean, maybe even skinny, with a slim waist, baby butt, average B-cup breast, and legs that could go on for miles. After rehab, she was able to get some of her health back. She was very pretty, and usually turned a few heads in any public place.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Kakashi asked while picking up the dishes from small breakfast table in the kitchen and placing them in dishwasher.

"Hn." Sasuke replied while putting her navy blue raincoat on.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?"

"Hn."

"Konoha High is a great school. I went there as a student."

"Hn."

"The teachers are great, some of them were even students there too. I may still even know some of them"

"Hn"

"Yup! Oh, and by the way Sasuke, I'll be working there as a counselor and teacher for students who are interested in pursuing a career in business"

"………. "

"Yeah! It's going to be fun, you did sign up for some business electives, right?" replied Kakashi.

"…… BASTARD! YOU TOLD ME I NEEDED TO SIGN UP FOR THEM TO GRADUATE!" yelled a very pissed off Sasuke.

"Oh? Did I?" asked Kakashi feigning confusing "Well I don't seem to recall……"

There was absolutely no point in yelling at Kakashi. The man planned all this just, on purpose, to harass Sasuke. Just one more year and she'd be off to college happily. For now, she could tolerate whatever this man had to dish at her.

"So I'm going to be stuck with you during school hours too?"

"Guess so!"

"…….. I'll be in the car" replied Sasuke as she went back to hide behind her passive mask.

"Don't forget to take your umbrella!" shouted Kakashi "I might have to stay after for a meeting, so you might have to take the bus home"

"Damn Kakashi…" Sasuke murmured running to the car.

To Sasuke, Kakashi was a barely tolerable nuisance. He did, after all, save Sasuke from a life of crack addicted prostitution, where she was just barely acing that dumpy excuse for a high school. So he couldn't be that evil, just insanely annoying. Sasuke was surprised that she even got into Konoha High. Konoha High was a very top-notch, but an Uchiha would take nothing but the very best, so Konoha High it is.

There she was, back in Konoha, on her way to school. She wondered if any of the kids from the orphanage would be going to Konoha High. Sasuke wondered if she would ever see that blonde boy she left before running away to Otogakure. Naruto Uzumaki was a happy ball of sunshine that made her feel like home, but she had to runaway before something bad happened to him. Before Itachi decided to come back and kill him too, or the some other force took Naruto away from her forever. She had to runaway before the fear suffocated her. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about fearing a loss, she would just always be wondering where he was. Hopefully, he wouldn't be in Konoha High. What were the chances of him staying there anyways?

"Day dreaming?" Kakashi inquired while getting into the car

"……… No, how far is the school?" Sasuke responded

"It's about a 10 minute drive. Did you remember to take everything you needed?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out of the driveway, very well knowing that Sasuke was completely prepared.

"Hn."

"Well that's good. I have to go to the main office anyways, and we're early, so I'll walk you there."

"Hn."

"You can find out where your homeroom is and even walk around the building before homeroom starts."

"Hn."

"You know they offer helpers to new students, to get them started."

"Hn."

"Maybe you should try it out, make a new friend?"

"No."

"Oh? Well that's too bad."

"Hn."

"So…. Anything you'd like to ask about your new school?"

"…..No."

"Well ok then, I guess it's ok for me to listen to a little morning news then."

"Hn."

The rest of the car ride was completely silent. Kakashi pulled into the faculty parking spot and they ran to the entrance of the school. They walked on a navy blue and green checkered titled floor, passed by pale green lockers, and above the lockers were paintings of what looked like a story about ninjas. Sasuke and Kakashi made their way not even ¼ of the way down an empty hallway, when they saw the sign for office.

"Ok Sasuke, here we are," stated Kakashi opening the door.

"Hello. How can I hel- Oh! You must be our new business counselor," stated the short and dark haired secretary. "You can call me Shizune, and I'm the Principle Tsunade's secretary."

"Nice to meet you Shizune, I'm Hatake Kakashi," replied Kakashi smiling "this the new student, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Oh yes, Sasuke, we've been expecting you. Here is a map of our school; I've marked your homeroom. You'll get your schedule in homeroom" Shizune stated. "I can find someone in your homeroom, someone with similar classes. Do you want me to assign someone to help you?"

"N-," started Sasuke

"What a lovely idea! This could help you make friends Sasuke!" interrupted Kakashi

"N-"

"I know! It can be the first couple steps in brining the school together and creating a friendlier environment" Shizune replied enthusiastically. "So how about it? I know the perfect person, but I need to make sure he's available."

"N-"

"Yeah Sasuke! Come one it'll be great!" said Kakashi with just as much enthusiasm.

"Alright then, please have a seat over there, while I get Mr. Kakashi settled in, and find you a helper," replied Shizune cheerfully. "Come right this way Mr Kakashi."

"Hn," replied Sasuke giving up on these stubborn adults.

Kakashi turned around and winked at Sasuke, or what looked like a wink since half his face and one eye was covered.

"Oh, just call me Kakashi, and is Tsunade around?"

"Tsunade is bit…… " Shizune hesitated

"Hung over?" Kakashi piped up

"Yeah…. How'd you know?" Shizune asked suspiciously

"We have mutual friends, I'm sure she's heard a lot about me too" Kakashi replied nonchalantly

"Ummm ok… well you have your schedule of classes for the semester already, and you know where your temporary office is and you will be sharing it with Iruka Umino. Tsunade has set up a meeting to talk about the renovations today after school."

"Alright, that's fine, I'll go get settled in my office then." Kakashi stated while walking to his new office.

"Now let's see Sasuke, you're in homeroom 140B. Your helper should be free now since morning soccer practice is over"

"Hn," replied Sasuke. Great, now she was going to be stuck with some dumb jock that would probably be hitting on her.

"He's perfect for you, he has the same exact schedule as you too!"

"Hn." Lovely, no Sasuke was stuck with this moron all day.

"Let me call the coach and tell him to send your helper up here" Shizune said happily as she waked into a different room.

"Hn."

So it was officially confirmed, today was going to be a bad day. There could be nothing to make it worse. But maybe… just maybe…. this helper guy wouldn't be able to show today. Maybe Sasuke would be able to spend the day alone, without worrying about some nuisance floating around her all day.

"Good news!" Shizune exclaimed while walking in "I was able to get that helper for you, he'll be here any second now"

Ok, so there goes that little spark of hope. Today was definitely going to be a bad day, nothing else can go wrong.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way"

Sasuke paled at the name. He was here…

"Are you feeling ok? You looked a little pale" Shizune asked worriedly

"No…. I'm fine. Just a little nervous" Sasuke lied "First day and all…"

"Oh don't worry! Naruto can be a little excited and talkative, but he's a nice guy" Shizune replied reassuringly "He'll show you around, oh look, there he is now"

Sasuke looked to her left, and her heart fell right into her stomach.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BAM!

Naruto slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock hoping to get 5 more minutes of sleep before he had to get ready for morning soccer practice. He knew it was going to be a long and tiresome day just from the sound of rain falling. All right, time to get up, despite how crappy this day could truly turn out to be. Besides, he didn't want Iruka to come in here kicking him out of bed.

"Naruto! Wake up! You have soccer tryouts this morning and you're captain!" Iruka shouted at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Naruto yawned. "I just wanted to get 5 more min of sleep Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto…. I have pancakes ready for breakfast today!" Iruka responded cheerfully

"Awww, Iruka, you know how to get me up," Naruto grinned.

Iruke was special to Naruto. He took in Naruto when no one else wanted to. Gave him a home to live in, food to eat, and clothes to put on his back. Before Naruto met Iruke, he was living with a pair of abusive relative, Pain.

_Flashback_

_An angry drunken Pain walked into the living room where Naruto was doing his homework._

"_BITCH!" Pain yells Naruto "STUPID CUNT!_

_He slaps Naruto across the face with the back of his hand._

"_What did I do?!" Naruto shrieks at him_

_The man pushes Naruto to the ground. "YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING?! YOU JUST SIT AROUND EATING THORUGH ALL THE MONEY!"_

_Naruto gets a chance to run to the bathroom. Pain runs after him. _

"_GET BACK HERE BRAT!"_

_Naruto runs to the bathroom._

"_OPEN THE DAMN FUCKING DOOR YOU CUNT!" Pain starts banging on the door "OPEN IT OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" _

_Naruto slowly approached the door, frightened of what would happen if he didn't open it. He unlocks it and picks Naruto up by the front of his shirt and chucks out of the bathroom. _

"_You're a monster! No one wants you around! Your mother even died while giving birth to you!" The Pain shouted at Naruto "You're just a monster I was forced to take in. You suck up all the money in the house! I can't even afford to pay for rent!"_

_With that he shut the door. Naruto ran to the living room as fast as he could to be out of the man's way when he came back out._

_

* * *

  
_

_The next day at school, it's time for recess. Naruto is pushed to the ground by one of the older kids. Iruka notices bruises that couldn't have been caused by the push. He brings Naruto inside to talk. __(Tense Shift.)_

"_Naruto, is something wrong at home?" Iruka asks concerned _

"_No, nothing's wrong sensei" Naruto says looking at his shoes_

"_Naruto, if something is wrong, tell me. I can help you Naruto, but only if you tell me what's wrong" Iruka tells Naruto while patting his head "I'm here to help you Naruto, never to hurt you"_

"_Sensei…. There is something I have to tell you…….."_

_End Flashback_

Iruka immediately called child services and had Naruto placed in the orphanage he worked in. From then on, Naruto knew he could trust Iruka with all his problems. When Naruto turned 11, Iruka got a job teaching at Konoha High. He then adopted Naruto as his own son.

Naruto walked out of his room and was immediately hit with the smell of blueberry pancakes. He quickly put on his Konoha High gym clothes which consisted of a gray t-shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol, in navy blue, enlarged on the back, green basket ball shorts, with two vertical navy blue stripes on the side, and running sneakers. Naruto was stunning, even in gym clothes. He was six feet tall, all muscle, flawless tanned skin, except for the free scars on each of his cheeks, and spiky blonde hair. His electric blue eyes could pierce their way into any women's heart. Naruto was just simply gorgeous.

"Irrrruuukkkkkaaaaa! I'm ready to eat!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly

"I'm almost done, can you put away the ingredients and pour some milk for yourself," replied Iruka

"Sure thing"

"Are you ready for you first day of senior year Naruto?"

"Hell yeah! One more year and it's good bye high school and hello university life!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself" Iruka chuckled "You have to get into college first."

"Aww, don't be like that Iruka sensei" Naruto pouted while pouring the milk "I'm a straight A captain of the soccer team, how can anyone say no to that?"

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Naruto. You'll be in for a rude wake up call. Here you go," Iruka stated while handing the plate to Naruto.

"Only three Iruka?! I need at least six!" Naruto exclaimed

"I don't want you to get sick while you run all those laps, Naruto. You're practicing indoors today, and the janitors will have my head if you vomit on their floors. You know they wax them before school starts."

"Fine Fine, but that means you'll have to pack extra for lunch!" Naruto said excitedly "I'm done already, so I'll go start the car up!"

"Don't forget to take your umbrella!" Iruka shouted after him. "Or your backpack!"

"That only happened once!" Naruto shouted back embarrassed.

Iruka sighed; he knew that today was going to be a long day. He was going to be forced to share an office with Hatake Kakashi. The man who broke his heart 7 years ago, by just leaving without an explanation or reason. No contact between them for seven whole years, and now, Iruka had to share an office with him.

Lovely, just lovely Iruka thought while putting on his raincoat. He sighed again while walking out of the door and to the car.

It was going to be a long torturous day. Maybe Kakashi forgot about him? Maybe they'll just ignore each other until one or the other dies or retires. He would just have to wait and see what happens.

"Iruka? Are you feeling ok?" Naruto asked "You look kind of down"

"I'm fine Naruto," Iruka claimed while giving a hesitant smile "Just wondering what the first day is going to bring."

"If you say so Iruka…. Hey, can we put on some music?"

"If you want, but you know the school is walking distance, we're almost there. I'd have you walk if it wasn't for this crazy rain"

"I know, but a little music is better than none!" Naruto replied grinning while turning the radio on.

Within 2 minutes, they pulled into the school driveway. They both ran for the front entrance. Naruto had to run to the boys' locker room before he became tardy for practice, and Iruka had to make his way his office.

"I'll see you later Iruka!" Naruto yelled while running to the boy's locker room.

"Naruto! Don't forget! I have a meeting today!" Iruka shouted after him.

"I remembered!" Naruto shouted right back

Iruka sighed again; today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Naruto ran to dump his book in his school locker, then scrambled to make his way to the boy's locker room. His coach, Gai-sensei, would make him do 100 laps, or something equally ludicrous, if he was late by even a minute. He was captain after all.

"All right guys I made it!" Naruto announced while running into the boy's locker room.

"Wow captain way to go" Kiba, his teammate, commented grinning "You just barely made it dead last."

Kiba Inuzuka was Naruto's best friend. Naruto and Kiba could be brothers when it came to unruliness. They were loud, obnoxious, and terribly cocky. Kiba's family breeds rare dogs for a living. They also own a pound for abandoned dogs.

"Whatever dog-breath, I'm captain so it doesn't matter anyways" Naruto replied whimsically.

"Watch it captain!" retorted Kiba angrily "Or you'll be captain of the fishes."

"Whatever you say dog-breath. Is coach here yet?

"Don't call me dog-breath, dead last" Kiba yelled back

"Keep it down. Too early for that kind of yelling." Shikamaru replied "Yeah he's in the coach's room."

Shikamaru Nara was the laziest player on the entire team. He wasn't a bad player, just straight up lazy. There were a couple of times where the coach was ready to kick Shika off the team, but because of his brilliant strategies and ideas that pop up in a tight situation on the field, Gai just couldn't let him go.

"Oh wow Shika, you're actually awake" Naruto commented sarcastically "Think up any new strategies for us?"

"Naruto, I'm awake and here before you" Shika retorted "You're just too troublesome"

"Man, give a guy a break, will ya? Shino doesn't think I'm annoying, right Shino?" Naruto proclaimed while turning to Shino.

Shino Aburame was one of the strongest midfielder on the entire team. He could do it all. From running to up and scoring goals, to sprinting back and defending the goal. He was a very mysterious boy. He always wore round glasses for reasons unknown to anyone on the team.

"Don't drag me into your mess" Shino replied coolly.

"Awww, Shino, come on, help a guy out" Naruto smirked

"Naruto-kun, maybe we should head out into the gym now?" Neji suggested

Neji Hyuuga was cousin to the heir of the oldest and most noble families in Konoha. He was a complete cocky bastard until he met Naruto.

"Yosh! Lets go out and starts warm ups!" Lee yelled while pumping his fist in the air.

Rock Lee was one of the most energetic players on the entire team. He had enough stamina, built up from a harsh training system by Gai, to play the entire game without breaks. He was a bit….. eccentric…. In the way he dressed and acted, but that never stopped him from kicking major ass.

"The faster we finish morning practice, the faster we can head to the cafeteria for breakfast" Chouji exclaimed stepping in.

Chouji Akimichi was the Shika's best friend since grade school. He considered himself as being "big-boned", and beat up anyone that called him anything bigger. He was the best goalie in Konoha history.

"Okay guys! Let's get out there!" Naruto says pumping his fist in the air and running into the gym.

Sadly, when the boys entered the gym, various teams were in there trying to figure out how to manage morning practice.

"There you boys are!" Gai-sensei yelled, "As you can see, due to the terrible weather outside, there seems to be a lack of space for teams to practice in. Normal I would demand that your youthful-selves would go out and practice in the rain anyways, but since I don't want anyone to get sick, we'll just be having our usual morning meeting in the locker room, and later today I'll let you boys know about after school practice."

The boys started heading back into the lockers room, but Naruto pulled back by Gai sensei.

"Naruto, after the meeting, get dressed and head to the office, Shizune wants you to help the new student out." Gai stated

"New student?" Naruto asked curiously "Do you know his name?"

"Her." Gai said walking passes Naruto and into the boy's locker room, "Her name is Sasuke Uchiha".

Naruto face instantly paled. She was back…..

All throughout the meeting, Naruto was no able to concentrate about what was going on. He wasn't able to function at all. She had caused one of the most sorrowful days in Naruto's past since Pain. Naruto didn't even remember changing out of his gym clothe and into his school uniform which consisted of black dress shoes, navy blue pants, white button down shirt, and a green vest with the Konoha High leaf symbol on the right side of his chest. Naruto wasn't even aware that he was putting these clothes on. His mind was on one women, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Neji asked concerned

"I'm fine Neji." Naruto answered with a blindingly white smile "Never better."

"Alright everyone! Lets head to the cafeteria!" Chouji yelled while walking out of the locker room.

"I'll catch you guys later, I have to go help Shizune with the new student" Naruto replied

"Catch you later then" Kiba said patting him on the back and walking out with the others.

Naruto went to the sink, rolled the sleeves of his school uniform up, and washed his face. He didn't know what he was feeling, and what to feel, but he decided to make his way up to the main office. Nothing was forcing him to meet Sasuke. This was all just a big accident. He could just always pretend not to know her, if that's what she wanted. If anything, he could always just turn around and walk away, right? Right…..?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's heart was pumping right out of his chest.

There she was, Sasuke Uchiha, sitting there in all her radiance. Naruto was afraid to go in, what if she still hated him? Sasuke did runaway from him, when they were 14 years old, on the night he decided to ask her to be his girlfriend. It was not too long after she beat his grade in English class….

_Flashback_

_Iruke sensei was calling everyone up to see their final grade for the year in English class. The kids were sitting at their desk, and talking to each other while waiting for their names to be called. On the left side of the room, Naruto was getting rowdy while telling Sasuke about how he definitely beat her in this class, with Sasuke was coolly insulting him. _

"_There is no way you could beat me in this class Sasu-chan!" Yelled out Naruto_

"_We'll just see about that dobe", responded Sasuke briskly _

"_Don't call me dobe! Bitch…." Said Naruto pouting. It didn't take Sakura two seconds before she smacked Naruto._

"_OW! Sakura-chan! I was calling Sasuke a bitch, not you!" teared Naruto as he rubbed his sore spot__._

"_Naruto! Don't call women bitches!" yelled Sakura_

"_It's not my fault she was acting like one…."_

"_Hn"_

"_NAR-U-TO!!"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called out._

"_Coming sensei!" Naruto jumped off the floor and ran to the front desk. He looked down at his paper and saw a A- in red next to his name._

"_TAKE THAT SASUKE! AN A-!" called out Naruto "LETS SEE YOU BEAT THAT! I'LL BUY YOU DINNER IF YOU BEAT IT!"_

"_Naruto! Sit down!" yelled Iruka "Sasuke Uchiha, it's your turn"._

_Sasuke walked up to the look at her grade, and silently walked back, waiting for Naruto to ask._

"_Well Sasuke? B+? I knew you'd never beat me!" Naruto said smiling while sticking his hand out with his thumb up._

"_Dobe…. I got an A" Sasuke smiled syly, extremely pleased with herself._

"_WHAT?! NO WAY?!"_

"_Guess you have to buy me dinner now" Sasuke smirked_

_Sasuke and Naruto made there way out of Ichiraku's Ramen. Walking under a star-lit night sky, back to the orphanage before Iruka started to worry. Naruto's heart was beating like crazy. Today was the night he was finally going to ask Sasuke Uchiha to be his girlfriend. He let his hand brush against her hand, feeling the soft skin on the back of her hand against his own. His palms were sweaty from the sheer anxiety he felt. He then decided to take the first bold move; he held her hand in his own. Sasuke's heart started beating when Naruto's hand brushed up against hers, her cheeks turned the prettiest shade of pink, then to a burning red when he held her hand._

"_Sasuke" Naruto asked turning his head to her "Are you cold? Your cheeks are turning pink"_

"_No I'm ok" Sasuke said back trying to hide her face "Let's just get back to the orphanage before Iruka worries too much and calls the cops"_

"_Alright, but there is something I want to ask you" Naruto uttered while looking down at his shoes._

"_Hn….? What is it dobe?" replied Sasuke turning to shield how nervous she actually was_

"_Well…. 'tlikemethenthat'sokI'llunderstand!!!" said Naruto hurriedly._

"_Dobe, calm down, I didn't get a word of that". Sasuke lied. She knew exactly what Naruto was asking, but wanted to hear him say it._

"_I'm sorry" uttered Naruto sotfly taking a deep breath "Let me try again. Sasuke, I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend" Naruto paused, but then quickly added "But if you don't like me back, it's ok. I'll understand"._

_Sasuke smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek softly._

"_You're such a dobe sometimes" she whispered, cheeks turning even a deeper shade of red "but it's cute"_

_Naruto's own cheeks turned ruby red. They both made their way back to the orphanage in a comfortable silence._

"_Naruto! Wake up!" Iruka came in shaking him awake around 2am_

"_Iruka?" Naruto responded sleepily "What's wrong?"_

"_Naruto, this is very important. Do you know where Sasuke is?"_

_Iruka looked downright frightened. His brow was wrinkled. His normally calm, gentle voice was high-pitched and laced with anxiety. Naruto had seen Iruka loose his cool plenty of times, and was usually the source of it, but Iruka's reaction was never like this. _

"_Isn't she in bed? Asleep?"_

"_Oh no Naruto! She isn't!" Iruka was starting to panic "I thought you would know where she is….. I can't find her anywhere. I think she might have run away, most of her stuff is gone. Her shoes, jacket, some clothes, and all her personal items, are all gone. Did she say anything about leaving to you Naruto?"_

"_No Iruka, I had no idea she was even thinking about leaving". Naruto said shocked "I thought she was happy here, with us" he added on sadly_

"_I thought so too Naruto" Iruka stated just as depressed "I'm going to call the police"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto cried the rest of the night. For a week, Sakura blamed him for Sasuke's disappearance, and demanded that he go find Sasuke. But if the police couldn't, then there was no way Naruto could. She soon realized that it wasn't Naruto's fault and got over Sasuke's disappearance. Naruto never did. He masked his pain behind a happy-go-lucky exterior. Being sad and depressed just mad the people he loved worry over him, and he didn't want that. He would just have to keep on smiling.

Now there she was, Sasuke Uchiha, sitting in the office waiting for Naruto to come in and help her.

Did she even remember Naruto? Naruto thought to himself. Probably not. Maybe he should just turn around and forget all about this coincidence.

"Oh don't worry! Naruto can be a little excited and talkative, but he's a nice guy", Shizune replied reassuringly "He'll show you around. Oh look, there he is now"

Fuck! He had no choice now. He couldn't just turn around and walk away now that Shizune spotted him. Shizune would be able to tell if he was upset about something, it was time to hide the inner turmoil with a fake smile.

"Hi Shizune ni-chan! Who do you want me to show around?" Naruto replied happily

Fuck! There he was, Naruto Uzumaki. Six feet of muscle, with beautiful tanned skin stretched over it. Spiked out of control gold locks, two beautiful blue eyes, and 3 scars on each of his cheeks, giving him the appearance of a fox.

What was she going to do?! Should she pretend like they don't know each other?! Should she run into his arms, hugging him, and telling him how much she missed him in 7 years?! Good thing Sasuke had a cold hard exterior to mask the craziness on the inside; she couldn't let the first boy she ever loved to see how insane he made her.

"Hello Naruto", Shizune said smiling "This is our new student Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hello, Sasuke!" Naruto said while sticking his hand out trying to hide how awkward he felt"Nice to meet you!"

"Hn", Sasuke replied shaking his hand. "Likewise…"

"She's in all of your classes so it won't be hard to show her around." Shizune said, ignorant to the tension. "Naruto, I'm giving her the empty locker next to yours. " Shizune paused looking at them "Well what are you kids waiting for? Head out to your locker before homeroom begins".

Naruto and Sasuke walked out in complete silence. For one whole minute, the tension was thick around them. Sasuke did her best to ignore it, she refused to make the first move. There was no way she would risk looking stupid in front of Naruto. Silence would just have to due, but a little part of her did expect Naruto to make the first move.

Naruto, on the other hand, was choking on the awkwardness. He would end up babbling, he knew that, but he couldn't take it. He would have to say something, even if it was laced with awkwardness.

"So ummm, Sasuke, you're new to Konoha, or just Konoha High?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"Do you like it here so far?"

"Hn"

"It's no big bustling city, but it's comfortable here."

"Hn"

Bitch. Naruto thought. Exactly the same as when she left, a woman of one word. Not even a word, more like a syllable, Naruto gave out a soft chuckle. He'd just have to keep playing her game with constant babbling and prodding.

Oh. My. God. He was chuckling. Sasuke couldn't believe it. She didn't even say anything. How dare he laugh at her. Only a dobe would find this situation amusing. There was nothing amusing about it. She would show the dobe just who the real usuratonkachi really was.

"Shizune said your locker was next to mine, so it should be this right here" Naruto stated "Do you know what your combo is?"

"Dobe" Sasuke retorted "What kind of deadlast doesn't know what their combo is?"

"Bitch" Naruto snapped back "You don't have the decency to make small talk, but you don't mind picking a fight with someone who is helping you?!"

Naruto was fuming. This bitch had the audacity to insult him like he was nothing?! She knew damn well whom he was. Did she have no idea what she meant to Naruto?! She was going to feel his anger! No matter how much he missed her!

To say that Sasuke was pissed was the least. She was the one picking a fight? Was she the one to chuckle at him?! Did Naruto have no idea about how he made her feel?! This dobe was going down! No matter how much she missed him!

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed "I never asked you to fucking help me!"

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" Naruto shouted while taking a step closer "I know damn well Shizune asked new students if they want someone to help them around the school"

"You, as well as this damned school, must be stupid if they think I need a dumbass like you showing me around!" Sasuke jeered, taking another step closer and standing up straighter. She wasn't going to let him get any advantage on her, even physical!

"I don't know how a crazy bitch like you got into Konoha High!" Naruto scoffed angrily, taking another step, and bringing his face closer to hers.

"A blind monkey could get into this school if you could!" Sasuke taunted, edging a bit closer, and glaring into the deep, violent blue that was glaring right back at her.

It happened simultaneously. Through the exchange of harsh words and familiar nicknames, both of them realized that the other knew exactly who they were. This was the first spark that would ignite the fire. Now, if one of them just had the balls to talk about the past, everything would be cleared up. They both realized this at the same time, while glaring angrily into each others eyes.

Little did they know, that behind Naruto was his soccer team, horse playing with a soccer ball in the empty hallways, before the students started arriving. Lee, feeling particularly youthful, kicked the soccer ball down the hall to Kiba, who was running backwards, unaware of his captain's presence.

"I got it!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically.

Kiba jumped up in the air to trap the ball in his inner thigh, and let it roll down to the ground, keeping it in perfect control. That's what was suppose to happen. No one expected Kiba's elbow to hit his captain on his upper back of his back, causing Naruto to crash forward and downward, which in turn, caused his lips to fall perfectly against Sasuke's.

Sasuke was in shock. The man she loved since she was 14, was kissing her! This couldn't be happening, this was just to be too insane to be happening. Wait…. this son of a bitch had the balls to kiss her during a fight!

Naruto was in shock. He was kissing the women of his dreams. The one girl he was dying to kiss since their days in the orphanage. But wait! They weren't together…. She probably doesn't even feel that way about him right now. He was going to kill the bastard who pushed him into her!

Naruto and Sasuke both pulled back, spitting in opposite directions and wiping their mouths on the back of their hands. Naruto turned a violent shade of red while he turned to Kiba.

"Captain! I'm sorry!" Kiba yelled while running in the opposite direction of where Naruto was standing.

"KIIIIBBBAAAA!" Naruto yelled sprinting towards him with fury

While that racket was occurring, blood rose to Sasuke's cheeks making them turn a pretty pink color. Sasuke turned to her locker, dumped her books in, and walked quietly away to find her homeroom on her own.

The rest of the group was amazed at the scene happening before them. They stood there and watched quietly, looked at one another, and decided that they would find out what happened with their captain during lunch, not really worrying for Kiba's safety. Although Lee felt a pang of guilt as he heard Kiba scream down the halls.

Sasuke chose to sit in as close to the window as possible, and as far away as she could. She didn't want to deal with any of this right now. This morning's intuition was proved correct; it was going to be a bad day. Sasuke could not believe how the day was starting off. The dobe had kissed her! She doubted he even knew what he meant to her! She did know that he knew who she was. That verbal fight earlier had proved it. She sighed wondering if he would approach her today, or even the rest of the year since the because of the awkward even that happened this morning. She folded her hand on her desk and closed her eyes trying to relax while waiting for the class to begin.

Naruto was pissed. This was not how he planned his first kiss with Sasuke Uchiha would be. He didn't even know if Sasuke wanted to kiss him, but still! If he had any chance of being with her at this point, it was gone. Naruto knew that Sasuke knew who he was. He didn't know what he would do once he stepped into that room. Should he sit next to her? Well technically he was still her helper. Argh! Kiba was lucky Tsunade-baa chan decided to walk down the halls this morning; he would have beaten Kiba to a pulp. It was decided, he had to know what she was thinking, and he would approach her today.

Naruto walked into the homeroom almost late. He was aimlessly walking around the hallway trying to figure out what he would say to Sasuke. While he was approaching his homeroom, he decided to sit next to her and see if he could try and talk to her until they had a private moment together. He walked in scanning the classroom for her, and found her next to the window staring off at the board. Naruto also noticed that one boy or another took every seat next to her. If the bell hadn't rang right then, he would have made one of them move.

"Naruto! Over hear man!" Kiba called, trying to win back his captain and best friend

Naruto glared at Kiba, but sat behind him anyways, and next to one of his best and closest female friend Sakura.

Sakura Haruno had short pink hair and lime green eyes. Naruto met her when they were 10 years old, instantly fell in love with her, and asked her to marry him numerous times until he was had gotten particularly close when Sasuke ran away since Sakura was also really close to Sasuke.

"Hi Naruto" Sakura said cheerfully. Noticing his troubled expression, she asked "Is something wrong?"

"Hi Sakura-chan" Naruto said trying to feign cheerfulness. "No nothing is wrong"

Naruto didn't want to tell her about Sasuke in front of everyone, especially since the teacher could enter at anytime. He would write her a note, and pray she wouldn't flip out right there in class.

At the corner of her eye, Sasuke saw Naruto step in just as the bell rang. He was looking for a seat, but every seat around Sasuke was taken, so she was safe for now. She also noticed Sakura Haruno. When Sasuke first met her she seemed like first class bitch, always telling Naurto off for no reason, but trying so hard to befriend Sasuke. Then one day Sasuke saw how she stood up for Naruto when other people started picking on him. It was a weird relationship, but any relationship with Naruto always seemed unusual. Sasuke wondered if Sakura remembered her, they had gotten pretty close in the orphanage…..

"Hello class!" Kakashi said while walking in with a joyful smile. "I'm your homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. I'm also the new business counselor and teacher."

That would all seem normal if Kakashi wasn't sporting a big, bright, bump at the top his head. Saskue looked up at him in witch her lips parted and eyes slightly wide open. That bump was certainly not there this morning, and Kakashi was not a clumsy person. Judging by the size and angle of the bump, he must have been hit sometime this morning. But why was he so happy?

Naruto scribbled a note to Sakura as fast is he could. Telling her that Sasuske was here, and that she should stay calm. Also that Shizune asked him to guide her, and that he'd try talking to Saskue about their past. Naruto passed the note to her quietly.

"So why don't we get into alphabetical order, starting with last name, so I can get your schedules out to you and take attendance." Kakashi voiced

Sakura read the note, and turned to Naruto surprised. Sakura's name was called to go sit in her new seat, and Naruto saw her scan the room for Sasuke. She caught Sasuke's eye, and smiled before sitting down in the front row.

Of course Sasuke being "Uchiha" and Naruto being "Uzumaki" they ended up being near each other. While Naruto was sitting right behind Sasuke, thinking about hoe exactly he should approach her once Kakashi stopped talking. As Kakshi passed out schedules, students started to compare them. Naruto took a deep breath and decided he needed to talk to her now.

"Sasuke" Naruto said softly "I'm sorry about what happened earlier, Kiba is such an idiot."

"…." Sasuke didn't know what to say

"Umm well anyways, I can still help you around the school if you want, but if you don't want too, I see that our schedules are the same, so I'll be around all day anyways, so I'll be around…."

"Hn dobe" Sasuke replied while turning around "I'm stuck with you all day"

"Guess you will be." Naruto chuckled and leaned forward.

She was a real bitch, just like before. She had gotten very pretty though. She was always pretty, Naruto remembered, but now she was just down right sexy. A smoldering dark gaze that would always pulled him in, beautiful and long silky dark hair, and the cutest pair of red lips he had ever seen in his entire life. Naruto would have to be careful or he would end up staring at her all day.

"Urushfkjdsf" Sasuke retorted, "What are you laughing at?"

Damn him for mocking her. Damn him for looking so damn good while doing it. Naruto had to be the most handsome guy she had ever seen. She couldn't help but stare into the calm blues as he spoke. She couldn't help but marvel at how they brightened when he laughed. He was simply gorgeous. His face and what she could see of his body looked perfectly chiseled. Spiky, unruly blonde locks somehow fit his face. She would have to be careful or get caught staring.

"You." Naurto replied without missing a heart beat "You're too cute, even when you're a total bitch"

Sasuke's heart leapt. He had called her cute. But wait…. He had also called her a bitch! That dobe!

"So anyways, Sasuke" Naruto said while cutting into her thoughts "I wanted to ask you something ever since I fist saw you at the office."

Here it was, thought Sasuke, the moment of all truth. Naruto would ask her about their past, and she would have to answer him truthfully. He would hate her and never talk to her again after this. Him and Sakura both. This would be the cherry on top of a bad day.

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

"Well that's the bell, class dismissed." Kakashi exclaimed

"Ask me later dobe" Sasuke said getting up "Lets try and get through the day first."

"Ahh but wait Sasuke, I was going to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me, Sakura, and a couple of our friends"

"Well duh" Sasuke responded rolling his eyes "Do you want me to eat alone? Or with the lovely group of boys surrounding me earlier?"

"Well ok ice princess, lets head to Honors English room 231 then" Naruto replied

"Hn"

This was an odd truce. Maybe not even a truce. Whatever this "peace" was, it was fine with both Naruto and Sasuke. They were ok… for now. Naruto could've sworn Kakashi-sensei grinned and winked at Sasuke…..

The minute they got out of homeroom, Naruto could not stop talking about the school. They were headed upstairs to English and he had a comment on everything. Sasuke loved English class. She loved to express how her feeling and opinions through the power of words, especially her opinions. When she stepped into the classroom, she didn't expect to see her favorite teacher from her past, Iruka Umino. Sasuke always had a professional academic relationship with Iruka, even at the orphanage. The orphanage…. She wondered what happened to her job there.

"Hey Iruka-sensi!" Naruto called out while stepping in.

"Hello Naruto" Iruka said not bothering to turn around from the board he as erasing. "Have a seat now, I'm not going to put you guys in any order. So just sit where you want."

Naruto and Sasuke both took seat by the window. None of Naruto's close friends had Honors English. Most seniors wanted to enjoy their last year, or take more courses that applied to there career, instead of working there butt off. Naruto, on the other hand, loved English. He loved writing passionate essay instead of doing cold hard math problems.

Naruto sat by the window chatting away about different clubs and after school activities.

"Since it's raining, most of the sports teams are probably meeting in the gym" babbled Naruto "There is not going to be much space, and Gai sensei doesn't want us to get sick before out first game"

The bell rang signaling that everyone should be in class.

"Alright class quiet down" Iruka called out finally turning around. "Ahh I see the class is still pretty small. My name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your English teacher. Let me take attendance now"

"Pshhh Sasuke" Naruto whispered

Sasuke chose to ignore him.

"Pshhhh Sasuke!" Naruto prodded

Sasuke kept continuing to ignore him.

"PSHHHH! SASUKE!" Naruto whispered louder

"Naruto!" Iruka cut in impatiently "Is there something you want to share with the class?!"

"No Iruka sensei" Naruto replied sullenly

"Well then, where were we? Sasuke…." Iruka looked surprised and paused "Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Present" Sasuke called out looking right up at Iruka

Iruka looked up from the paper to where Sasuke was sitting. He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile.

Iruka could not believe it. It was Sasuke Uchiha and she was sitting right next to Naruto! Did Naruto know it was her?!

"Sasuke…" Iruka called out again "I would like to speak to you after class for a moment"

"Hn"

Iruka chuckled same old Sasuke.

Iruka finished taking attendance and began explaining more about his course. He passes out their first literature assignment. Then he gave everyone the rest of the period as free time to start his or her assignment or relax. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Hmm what do you think Iruka wants?" Naruto asked curiously

"Hn, to talk dobe" Sasuke retorted "What else?"

"Yeah…." Naruto paused "Hey Sasuke, what book did you read over the summer?"

"A Handmaid's Tale by Margret Atwood" Sasuke replied

"Yeah… it was good. I was thinking about doing that one for this paper." Naruto grinned "Well I'm so going to ace this course, I'll probably come out as being number one"

"A monkey like you could never be number one"

"Bitch! I could beat you with my brain shut off!"

"Oh? It's not already shut off?"

Naruto had a brilliant idea. He knew the perfect way he and Sasuke could have some alone time.

"Wanna make a bet?! I bet you I can get a higher grade then you! I will buy you dinner this Friday night, since that's when we get our assignment back, if you can get a higher grade then me!"

"Deal." Sasuke smirked "Better get your wallet ready."

This was going to be one interesting week……


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kakashi walked into his new office grinning. Iruka would be here any moment and he had to get ready to surprise his little dolphin. The room Kakshi entered was pretty small; there were two office desks with bookshelves attached to the top and sides. There was one coat hanger in the corner, and two wastebaskets by the side of the desks. The setting for perfect for Kakshi's plan to woo Iruka. It was small enough so Iruka didn't have the space to run away. Kakashi would give him the desk facing the window, Iruka loved to feel the sunshine when the weather was warmer.

Kakashi stared out the window watching the rain fall down. Maybe he could go visit Obito's grave before class started? No. Iruka would be here any second to unpack ihs belongings. Kakashi knew exactly what Iruka's reaction would be. He knew that he would be nursing a wound today, but that would be fine. He needed to get the love his life back.

Kakashi sat down in his chair sighing, and took out his Make out Paradise book to pass the time. Guess there wasn't too much time to pass because he heard the door knob turning…..

Iruka walked to his office sighing. Today was going to be a crazy day. He could feel it. He turned the door knob to his temporary office praying that he was stuck with someone tolerable…

"Yo" Kakashi waved while sitting in his office chair looking up at Iruka innocently "It's been a long time"

Iruka could not believe his eyes. He stepped out and slammed the door close, and opened it again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Kakashi couldn't help but giggle. Iruka was just too cute. He was probably thinking that he was seeing things.

"Yo" Kakshi said amused "Guess you wanted to relive the moment of the love your life coming back?"

Iruka slammed the door behind him, and rolled up his sleeves. He then walked over to the window and closed the blinds.

Uh-uh, Kakashi thought, Iruka was getting mad. Just the reaction he wanted. Now Kakashi was sure that Iruka really missed him. It was time to turn on the heat.

"Oh dolphin-chan! You wanna get naughty now?! Here in our office?! I didn't know you missed me that much" Kakshi put his book down.

Iruka approached Kakashi slowly, with his fist clenched.

"KA-KA-SHI…" Iruka ground out angrily

Oh baby, I ruka looked so hot when he was mad, Kakashi thought, he would let Iruka play dominatrix anytime!

"Yes dolphin? Want me to drop my pants?" Kakashi said excitedly while reaching for his belt buckle.

Iruka, moving faster then a ninja, stopped Kakshi from even reaching his belt.

"Oh? You want to do it for me? How kinky…."

"KA-KA-SHI…." Iruka ground out again.

Kakshi looked up at Iruka innocently, still sitting in his chair. Iruka punched him right on top of his head, leaving a big red bump, and proceeded to walk to Tsunade's office.

Kakashi rubbed his bump smiling. Only one punch for now. This was exactly what Kakashi wanted. Since Tsunade was hung over this morning, Iruka would definitely not have his office changed. Iruka's next move would be a voiding Kakashi. Now all Kakashi would have to do was appear everywhere Iruka might be. Kakashi chuckled again. This one going to be one exciting day.

* * *

Iruka was furious. He could not believe that son of a bitch could walk into his life like that since he walked right out. No. Iruka would not stand for this.

He knocked on Tsunade's door.

"Come in!" Tsuande rasped from the inside.

Tsunade was the principle of Konoha High. She had a doctorate from one of the most prestigious colleges in the world, but she was also a drunk, and an unlucky gambler. Tsunade was a complex and tough women with an enormous chest that is said to have gone through numerous plastic surgeries. She was tough, but had a soft spot was certain people, like out very special blonde.

"Principle Tsunade, we need to talk" Iruka said walking in.

"What is it Iruka" Tsunade mumbled into her sleeve "I have this massive headache"

"I refuse to share an office with Kakashi" Iruka stated ignoring her hangover.

"Is that so?" Tsuande asked dragging her pounding head up "Well, where do you suppose I put him?"

"With some other teacher. Have him trade place with someone. I'll take anyone" Iruka said stubbornly.

"Oh yeah?" Tsunade's headache was killing her "You really can't deal with him? Did you try talking with him?"

"Well.. no… but-"

"Have you tried compromising with him? Making a deal? Setting him straight? Instead of just running to me, on the morning of the first day of school?" Tsunade half yelled "Aren't you this school's counselor?"

"Prin-"

Wow. Iruka was suddenly sorry that he came in this morning.

"Do you think I don't have other, more urgent issues to deal with?!" Tsunade was now yelling

"It's not that Principle Tsunade" cowered Iruka "It's just that-"

"JUST WHAT?!" Tsunade bellowed "YOU AND ALL THE OTHERS CAN COME BITCHING IN MYEAR WHEN EVERYTHING ISN'T TO YOU LIKING! WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, I'M NOT DEALING WITH YOUR "PREFRENCES" RIGHT NOW! SO SUCK IT UP!"

With that she got up, walked out of her office, and slammed the door behind her, leaving a very shocked and scared Iruka in her office.

Tsunade was pissed off. She had a pulsing headache from last night. Jiraya decided to celebrate the beginning of a new school year with lots of booze. Idiot. He was not helping her sober up at all. Now she had to deal with the stress of being a principle and a stupid hang over. Tsunade had to go down to the nurses office for pain killers, her own stash ran out. There was also a meeting for after school today. Lovely.

"KIIIIBBBAAAA!" a familiar voice screamed.

Tsunade saw Kiba running, towards her direction, from a very angry Naruto.

This was beautiful. Now Tsunade would have to deal with the gaki.

"KIBA! NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled

Kiba froze right in front of her. He was stuck between two nightmares, an angry hung-over principle and his pissed off best friend. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't run away, and he couldn't pretend like he didn't hear her because Naruto was hot on his tail. It was either the principle yelling at him, or Naruto beating the crap out of him. He chose the principle.

Naruto heard Tsunade call his name out. This was just great, now he was in trouble with the principle. First Sasuke, now Baa-chan, was there no end to this miserable day? He would just have to face Tsunade now, and beat Kiba up later.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS RUNNING IN MY HALLWAYS?!" Tsunade screamed "WE HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD SOCCER FIELD FOR THAT SHIT!"

"Baa-" Naruto started

"QUIET GAKI! I DON'T CARE WHY YOU'RE RUNNING IN MY HALLWAYS! JUST STOP IT! OR I'LL HAVE THE BOTH OF YOU IN DETENTION FOR A MONTH!"

"But you asked w-"

"I SAID QUIET! NOW GET BACK TO CLASS OR I'LL GIVE YOU THAT DETENTION NOW!"

No doubt Tsunade was beyond pissed at this point. Kiba, not wanting to have detention, turned around and briskly walked, to his homeroom. Naruto, on the other hand, chose to pace around the school for a bit.

* * *

Iruka stood in Tsuande's office scared and confused. Scared because Tsunade was pretty frightening when she yelled, and confused because he only wanted to make Kakshi go away so there wouldn't be any more problems in the future for her.

He heard her yelling at Naruto down the hall also. Damn. Nothing was working to his advantage at the moment. He was stuck with Kakashi, at least until the new offices were done.

Iruka sighed again. Today was turning out to be a terrible day. He would have to go back to their office and set some rules or something. Kakshi has no right to treat Iruka as if he were some booty call.

Iruka decided that he would walk back to the office with a new attitude. One that would show Kakshi that he wasn't some desperate little whore.

Iruka walked down the hall thinking up ways he could approach Kakshi.

He could be mean. He could just tell him off right now, but Kakshi might see it as a challenge to get into his pants.

He could be sweet. Just talk it out, but if Kakashi's excuse might actually make sense, and Iruka might just let him get into his pants.

He could be gentle, yet firm. Tell Kakashi he doesn't care about not being contacted, that he just doesn't want to deal with Kakashi's crazy antics anymore.

Iruka chose to go with the third one. The other two were too extreme and might just lead into sex. Iruka would not be able to stand another heartbreak.

Iruka got to the door, took a deep breath, and let himself in.

"Dolphin!" Kakashi said happily "You're back!"

"Kakshi, we need to talk" Iruka stated seriously

"Hell yeah we do!" Kakashi said merrily "You hit me on the head and just walked out like it was nothing! Kiss it and make it feel better", Kakashi said pointing to his head.

"Kakakshi, I don't care if you didn't contact me for seven years, because when you suddenly left, I erased any hope of you coming back. I was hurt because you left all of a sudden, and I missed you for so long, but it's been seven years! You can't expect me to just take you back like that" Iruka stated "So please, don't act like you were gone for two days, and please, just leave me alone."

Kakshi wiped the cheery look off his face. Iruka was being serious now, and he didn't want to hear anything about why Kakashi suddenly left. Well then Kakashi would just have to change his mind.

"Iruka" Kakshi said softly, standing up, and looking into the eyes of the man he loved the most "If you didn't care about me contacting you, then you wouldn't have given me this bump"

"You were hitting one me!" Iruka said defensively

"Why did you get so mad when you saw me? If you didn't care, it shouldn't matter anymore" Kakshi said taking a step closer, staring Iruka down.

"Because you left and came back without thinking about how I felt!" Iruka said turning his head to the side trying to avoid the handsome man's gaze, and taking a step back.

"Does it matter if I came back? You don't care anymore" Kakashi stood inches away from Iruka.

"I don't care! I was just surprised!" Iruka called out desperately

"Do you know how much I missed you, Iruka?" Kakshi asked, voice dropping, one hand brushing Iruka's hip lightly.

Iruka was now pushed up against the door in the tiny office room. He refused to look Kakshi in the eye. His heart was beating out of his chest. He wanted to look at Kakashi so badly. He wanted Kakashi to hold him, and tell him he wasn't going to disappear like that again. That he would never have left Iruka like that, and he would be here to stay forever, but Iruka knew he couldn't. He couldn't stand the pain Kakashi brought with him. Iruka refused to look at him. He knew his heart wanted Kakashi, and his eyes would show it, but his mind screamed no.

"Iruka…. Look at me" Kakshi whispered while sliding his fingers on the side of Iruka's cheek, down to his jaw, trying to coax the man into looking at him.

The morning bell rang initiating the start of homeroom.

"I think it's time we both head to class now" Iruka state, still denying eye contact

"I-Ru-Ka" Kakashi leaned in and whispered into Iruka's ear "We really do need to talk again"

Kakashi moved back, letting Iruka go to his next class. Iruka was going insane. He didn't know what to. Kakashi was deadest on explaining himself to Iruka. Well then Iruka would just have to avoid Kakashi until he could explain the situation to Tsunade calmly. Life is going to be serious hell for a while.

Kakashi watched the love of his life run to his classroom, then starting heading down to his own. Of course Iruka would be mad at him. He had left the man for sevens years, but Kakashi would do whatever it takes to bring him back! For now, Kakashi would just have to take it slow

* * *

Kakashi walked into his class smiling cheerfully. He had a feeling that this was going to be a good day. The big red bump on his head proved it.

"Hello class!" Kakashi said while walking in with a joyful smile. "I'm your homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. I'm also the new business counselor and teacher."

Kakashi looked at his classroom. He spotted Sasuke looking at him completely shocked. Probably cause of the injury is dolphin-chan. Sasuke was worried about him, today was totally an amazing day!

"So why don't we get into alphabetical order, starting with last name, so I can get your schedules out to you and take attendance." Kakashi voiced

He saw the blonde haired kid pass a note to the pink haired girl. Since today was the first day, he let them go. Naturally he didn't care about what these kids were saying to each other, but watching them squirm was so much fun! Well, he'd let them go today since today was already an amazing day.

The pinkie got up and walked over to her seat. Kakakshi didn't see her expression, but Sasuke seemed have given her a little smile. Could this be a friend from her past? Kakashi decided that he would do some more research about her.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Kakshi called out. The blonde made his way over to Sasuke. He seemed to be concentrating on something. Kakakshi would have research and study him more. By the way he was staring at the back of Sasuke's head, this boy could be bad news. He looked an awful like his….. nah it couldn't be, Kakashi was probably imagining things from his high.

As Sasuke passed schedules back, he couldn't help but notice Naruto talking to Sasuke. As he got closer to them, he couldn't help what they were saying.

"Umm well anyways, I can still help you around the school if you want, but if you don't want too, I see that our schedules are the same, so I'll be around all day anyways, so I'll be around…." The blonde asked hesitantly

"Hn dobe" Sasuke replied while turning around "I'm stuck with you all day"

"Guess you will be." Naruto chuckled and leaned forward.

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke retorted, "What are you laughing at?"

Kakashi smiled even more. The blonde seemed pretty entertaining. Sasuke would have fun with this one, and Kakashi would have fun with the both of them. There was something weird about how quickly Sasuke seemed to get along with the blonde. Kakashi still couldn't get Sasuke to have a normal conversation with her, but blondie seem to have gotten her to say a bit more. Kakashi would definitely have to look more into her past, and maybe even contact the orphanages.

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

"Well that's the bell, class dismissed." Kakashi exclaimed

Kakashi watched his students leave the room. Naruto and Sasuke were still talking. This was interesting. They were getting along quiet nicely. He just happened to hear a piece of Sasuke's conversation with Naruto again. This was interesting. They were getting along quiet nicely.

"Well duh" Sasuke responded rolling his eyes "Do you want me to eat alone? Or with the lovely group of boys surrounding me earlier?"

"Well ok ice princess, lets head to Honors English room 231 then" Naruto replied

"Hn"

Kakashi caught Sasuke's eye and grinned at her. Looks like it was a good day for her too.

* * *

Iruka absolutely loved being a teacher. He was able to focus all his stress into teaching students. Nothing could be more exhilarating then instilling knowledge to the youth. If he could teach one student one thing, he would feel completely content.

Homeroom went pretty smoothly. He had a couple of Naruto's friends in his class, so the environment was pretty comfortable. Once the bell rand, and the student left, Iruka couldn't help but think about what he was suppose to do about Kakakshi. He thought about where he could be until he was absolutely forced to go back to the office. He thought about how he could sneak in when Kakashi wouldn't be there. He sighed and began erasing the bored.

"Hey Iruka-sensi!" he heard Naruto yell.

"Hello Naruto" Iruka said not bothering to turn around from the board he as erasing. "Have a seat now, I'm not going to put you guys in any order. So just sit where you want."

He distantly heard Naruto babbling to someone about rainy sports, but his concentration was still on avoiding Kakashi.

The bell rang signaling that everyone should be in class.

"Alright class quiet down" Iruka called out finally turning around. "Ahh I see the class is still pretty small. My name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your English teacher. Let me take attendance now"

While Iruka took attendance, he heard Naruto whisper to someone in the class. Iruka decided to ignore it. He heard whispering again. He decided to ignore it again. After all, it was the first day of class, everyone's head was still on summer vacation. He heard Naruto whisper a third time, this was an honors class for god sakes!

"Naruto!" Iruka cut in impatiently "Is there something you want to share with the class?!"

"No Iruka sensei" Naruto replied sullenly

"Well then, where were we? Sasuke…." Iruka looked surprised and paused "Sasuke Uchiha…"

Iruka nearly had another heart attack. Sasuke was here?! He had been so worried about her, and now he knew she was ok! This was amazing.

"Present" Sasuke called out looking right up at Iruka

Iruka looked up from the paper to where Sasuke was sitting. He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile.

Iruka could not believe it. It was Sasuke Uchiha and she was sitting right next to Naruto! Did Naruto know it was her?! Of course Naruto knew she was here, that why he couldn't stop talking to her. Hell, Iruka would sit there right now and talk to her all day if he could.

"Sasuke…" Iruka called out again "I would like to speak to you after class for a moment"

"Hn"

Iruka chuckled same old Sasuke.

Iruka finished taking attendance and began explaining more about his course. He passes out their first literature assignment. Then he gave everyone the rest of the period as free time to start his or her assignment or relax. Iruka was completely blown away. He took sneak peak at her, just to see what she looked like after all this time.

Naruto and Sasuke were talking as if she never ran away. Iruka was amazed. He thought Naruto would be going through hell right now. Maybe he met her earlier and cleared everything up? Well Iruka would just have to make time to speak to her. He had the perfect idea; he would invite her to dinner tonight!

So today wasn't a completely horrible day. He officially knew Sasuke was alive and safe. At least part of him would be able to rest a bit easier. He and Sasuke weren't super close, but it was a thought world out there, the idea of a child running around was pretty scary.

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

* * *

From the Author: Don't forget to hit the review button on your way out! Your reviews inspire me to become a better writer 3 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Although she didn't show it, Sasuke was feeling a bit better about how her day was going. She was sitting here in her favorite class, listening to Naruto go on about the school. It was fun to argue with him again. It was fun to be around people her own age.

She couldn't help but wonder about the dinner plans they had for Friday. Obviously he was going to end up paying for the both of them, but it was clever how he just stuck that little bet in there, like they were kids again.

She was also curious to hear what Iruka had to say to her. She probably worried him sick the night she ran away. She remembered how much Iruka cared about his students and the kids at the orphanage.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled "Are you spacing out?!"

"Hn, dobe. Stop screaming in my ear" Sasuke responded, "What do you want?"

"The bell rang, I'll wait outside for you" Naruto said standing up

"You don't have to, I'm not senile, I can find my way to the next class" Sasuke answered

"Oh? But I want to…" Naruto smiled at her an walked out

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, and her face turned pink again. She tried her best to ignore all these feelings the charming blonde idiot made her feel, and waited for the class to exit.

She approached Iruka's desk.

"You wanted to speak to me sensei?" Sasuke asked

Iruka stood up, walked around his desk, and put his arms around Sasuke. He couldn't help it. For years he wondered what happened to her, if she was in any danger, if she was dead or alive. He prayed that she was being taken car of and looked after. Now, he knew she was finally ok.

"Oh my god Sasuke, when you ran away I didn't know where you go." Iruka whispered letting her go and pushing the hair away from her face like a father would "I didn't know if you would be ok out there in a cold harsh world. The day you disappeared, I was so scared, but now I know you're ok."

"Yeah, I did come out ok" Sasuke responded softly

"Are you sure you're ok now? You look too skinny. Are you living alone?" Iruka frowned "Come over for dinner sometime this week and I'll feed your favorites" Iruka paused "I can remember them if they're the same as before…."

Sasuke smiled. Even though they always had an academic and professional relationship, iruka still cared about all his students, he was probably still in contact with most, if not all, of the kids at the orphanage.

"Sensei, I have a guardian now" Sasuke responded softly

"Oh good invite him too!" Iruka said cheerfully while walking to the door "The more the merrier. I'll see you tonight around 7. You can just come home with Naruto, he's probably listening by the door anyways" Iruka opens the door revealing that Naruto had his ear pressed against the door.

Little did Iruka know, he might just regret insisting Sasuke come to dinner when he finds out who her guardian is.

* * *

Oh great… now she was forced into dinner at Iruka's. Normally she would just not bother going, but this was Iruka, she owed him at least this much. He was probably one of the few who were truly worried about her well-being. Well, maybe today wasn't that bad, it was starting to look up, even the rain coming down that bad. Now she would have to tell Kakshi they had plans for dinner, lovely. Maybe he won't come.

Naruto was excited. Sasuke was going to come over for dinner! He would get some time alone with her today! Today was turning out to be pretty great. Just 3 more class period until lunch, where he could introduce her to all his friends. There next class was science, which shouldn't be as intolerable as math.

Asuma Sarutobi was their physics teacher. Asuma is the cigarette-addicted father of another teacher's, Kurenai Yuhi, baby. They were constantly seen together, multiple times outside of school, but Kurenai's pregnancy still surprised all their friends.

Naruto was not surprised to see Shikamaru sitting in the back of the class. Despite his laziness, Shikamaru was brilliant. He was amazing at figuring out problems in math and science.

"Hey Shika!" Naruto called out while walking to the back

"Troublesome" Shika murmured "How can you be so loud this early in the morning?"

"It's already second period!" Naruto laughed

"Too early" Shika muttered

"Shika, this is Sasuke Uchihha" Naruto said pointing to the girl next to him.

"Yo" Shika greeted

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"Wow I'm so lucky to be surrounded with such talkative friends!" Naruto responded sarcastically

The bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Alright class" Asuma welcomed gruffly "I'm Asuma Sarutobi, and this is Physics class. I'm not going to lie to you, this is a very tough course. I won't be offended if you guys choose to drop the class after this week, but please tell me if you decide to leave. I'm going to go over guidelines, syllabus, and safety."

Naruto was on the verge of falling asleep. Science was fun, but mostly on lab days. Lectures about science bored him to death. Today's lecture, on the rules, was seriously putting him to sleep. Shika was already asleep, so it wouldn't hurt to sleep, just for a little while. He put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his palm dozing off.

Sasuke saw Naruto dozing off and sighed. The dobe didn't have the attention span to pay attention. No doubt he was going to suffer for this later. She decided to let him sleep and watch him suffer later.

Asuma noticed his class was dozing off. He expected it, lecturing was boring. This is exactly why he lectured. So he could bring out the catapult and show them what projectile motion was all about. He was originally going to pick the puzzle solving legend all the science and math teachers are talking about, Shikamaru, but Asuma noticed that Shikamaru wasn't actually sleeping, he was pretending to sleep. Asuma could tell by the deathly still way he chose to sleep, like he was expecting to be attacked. So Asuma chose to hit the blonde next to Shikamaru. That kid was really sleeping.

Asuma decided to wait 5 more minutes before he would bring the catapult out. He had softballs ready for launch by the catapult. Asuma turned around to take a look at the class again while he continued talking about the rules. The raven-haired girl next to Blondie was wide-awake and paying attention to what he was saying. She would notice him aiming the soft balls at Blondie, but for some reason, Asuma felt that she wouldn't do anything to save he blonde kid.

Asuma kept talking about safety while going over to reveal the catapult. Students who were feeling droopy woke up at the site. Sasuke was amused. This guy was going to wait up the entire class like that. Good thing she was wide-awake and paying attention. Sasuke watched the teacher set it up, while still managing to continue his boring lecture. He was probably lecturing this dully on purpose.

He caught Sasuke's eye, looked over and Naruto, and winked at Sasuke. Oh this was too good, Sasuke thought smirking. Naruto was going to get a beautiful wake-up call.

More students started to become attentive as Asuma began preparing his machine.

"Now boys and girls, I will be showing you how physics can be used in practical purposes of everyday life" Asuma said smirking and aiming for the unaware blonde.

With that, he cute the rope and launched a softball right at the blonde.

Naruto was in the beginning of a beautiful dream. It was after dinner and he was hanging out in his room with Sasuke. They were talking, laughing, and fighting like old times, but the argument got a bit sexier. Just when things were really getting heated, something hit arm, and made his head fall right on the desk.

Naruto woke up to see half the class laughing, and the other half coming out of a daze. Sasuke was next to him chuckling.

"Wha…?" Naruto asked confused, his voice raspy from the short nap.

"You were asleep dobe" Sasuke responded smirking

"And remember kids, projectile motion will be out to get you when you sleep in my class!" Asuma stated grinning "Now since I know basically none of you paid attention, make sure to pick these packets up on your way out and study them for tomorrow. For those of you that did pay attention, pick them up anyways"

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Naruto stretched and yawned. He really was having a good nap.

"Aww man, I could use another hour" Naruto said sleepily

"Now you know how I feel" Shika added "I won't see you until lunch Naruto, I have Calculus and Honors Stats next."

"Hey! How do you know I don't have that?!" Naruto replied indignantly, while getting up.

"Because last year when we were making schedule you stated that you'd "Never take that junk!""

"Oh yeah…." Naruto replied sheepishly

"Hn…. Dobe" Sasuke said "Lets get out of here now, to gym next"

"Alright, see ya later Shika!" Naruto said walking out.

"Hn" Sasuke said nodding to him.

Shika gave a short wave.

* * *

"Alright, you have to go to the girl's locker room and buy a gym uniform" Naruto stated

Naruto was excited. The girls's uniform was hot, and Sasuke was going to look sexy. Unlike the boys, girls had a tank top designed for gym class. It was more ideal when they had to run outside, but optional. They had a gray t-shirt similar to the boys, but they also had the choice of wearing longer shorts, instead of the standard short shorts. Naruto wanted to see Sasuke in those short shorts.

"Hn, I'm not an idiot dobe" Sasuke stated. Even though she really didn't know she had to buy one, she had brought her own just in case.

"Hey, not all schools work the same" Naruto replied "I thnk Sakura-chan is in this class"

"Hn" said Sasuke walking towards the girl's locker room.

"Well, if she is, feel free to just walk up to her. She really nice." Naruto said walking towards the boy's locker room

"Hn" Sasuke said at the entrance of the girl's locker room.

Oh great, now Sasuke had to talk to Sakura. She didn't know what to say to her. Where to begin, or whether to tell her at all? No, she couldn't tell anyone about her previous life style. It was embarrassing and just straight out bad. She would talk around it.

"Alright then, see you in a couple minutes" Naruto said walking into the boy's locker room.

Sasuke walked down the girl's locker room to the gym teacher's office to pick up a uniform and locker. Anko Mitarashi took care of the girl's gym locker room, as well as being a gym and health teacher, but Sasuke wasn't excepting her.

Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Anko yelled

Sasuke opened the door and was completely surprised to see her. She was older, but it was definitely her. Sasuke saw pictures of when she was younger in the Snakes brothel. Her pictures were in a giant album the snake kept.

"Yes?" Anko asked

"I'm new." Sasuske replied

"Locker and uniform?" Anko asked

"Hn" Sasuke responded

"What's a matter? Cat got you tongue?"

"….."

"Small your size?" Anko questioned

"Yes" Sasuke nodded

"Here you go. These are your options" Anko said pulling out a different gym clothes. Pick what you want and leave. I'll mark you down, give you a receipt, and you can go to the office to pay. You know Shizune, right?"

"Hn"

There was everything from sweatshirts to short shorts. Sasuke took a t-shirt, tank top, and the longer shorts. She wasn't go to run around showing half her butt to the world.

"You sure about the long shorts? They get intolerable in the summer"

"Are there any basketball shorts?" Sasuke asked

"For boys. You'll have to ask Gai for a pair"

"Hn"

"Here's your lock, and your locker is 696, right next to Sakura, the pink haired girl."

"Thanks" Sasuke said walking out.

Great. Now he had to approach Sakura.

Sasuke walked to his locker and saw the ink hair girl changing with her back turned. Sasuke took a deep breath, and decided to call her name.

"Sakura" Sasuke said

Sakura turned around and smiled. She was shirtless, and had her gym shirt in her hand. Without even putting that shirt on, she put her arms around Sasuke and hugged her.

Sakura was just so happy. Sasuke actually came to her. She thought that she was going to end up chasing Sasuke again like last time. When Sasuke ran away, she missed her so much.

Sasuke was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Sakura was in her bra, and short shorts, hugging her in the middle of the girl's locker room. Just a bit uncomfortable, but she tapped her back anyways. Sasuke had missed Sakura. She never got close to another female like she did with Sakura.

"Umm forehead-girl" a platinum blonde haired girl cut in "You're in your bra hugging the new girl, you're going to scare her away!"

"Shut up Ino-pig" Sakura snapped playfully letting Sasuke go "Me and Sasuke here go way back! Sasuke, this is Ino."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke" Ino said smiling

"You too" Sasuke replied

"Sasuke! It's been so long! We have so much to catch up on!" Sakura announced happily.

"Hn" Sasuke frowned.

"But…." Sakura noticed frown "We can talk about the past later! Right now, let me actually tell you about the school. I bet you, Naruto probably talked about the sports fields all day."

"Yeah" Sasuke replied giving a small smile "The dobe didn't even notice I wasn't responding"

Sakura giggled. That sounded just like Naruto. She noticed Sasuke called him "dobe" like she use to before. That was good.

Saskue finished changing and put her hair up in a pony tail. The small t-shirt fit her body closely, and the shorts hugged his hips and thighs, perfect for working out.

"Alright, lets get out there!" Sakura stated brightly "Come on Ino-pig! Where's Hinata?"

"She's using the bathroom forehead" Ino replied "I'll wait for her, you guys go on ahead"

"Sasuke, you'll love Hinata! She's really shy, but once you get to know her she's just so interesting" Sakura said while walking out of the girl's locker room. "Oh yeah! You'll get to meet Kiba and Lee right now too."

"I already met Shikamaru" Sasuke said nonchalantly

"He's so lazy" Sakura giggled, "But Ino-pig has the biggest crush on him"

Skaura went on about all her friends and gossip until they got near the boys.

"Hey guys!" Sakura yelled, "This is Sasuke! She's new"

"Hey Sasuke, I'm Kiba" Kiba approached her grinning and sticking his hand out.

Damn, this girl is hot, Kiba thought. He could get use to having her around pretty quickly.

"Yosh! I'm an Rock Lee!" Lee yelled "It's nice to have a youthful addition in our group."

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Dog-breath! You're scaring her away with your nasty breath!" Naruto bellowed.

Naruto saw how cute Sasuke looked, even if she wasn't wearing skimpy clothing's. He also saw how Kiba eyed her and did not like it at all. Yeah they were best friends, but there was no way in hell Naruto was going to let Kiba have Sasuke.

"Shuddap!" Kibda retorted "You're going scare her with your nasty-ass body odor!"

To Sasuke, everyone seem to be getting along pretty nicely. She was happy with these people, and then, Hinata Hyuuga came out. Hinata was a complete sweetheart. Kiba was clearly in love with her, despite how he leered at Sasuke. But Hinata's attention appeared to on Naruto. Sasuke saw the shy glances she gave Naruto. How she blushed when he spoke to her.

She is not taking Naruto away from me! Sasuke thought. Uh-oh… where did that come from? Naruto wasn't hers. She had run away when he asked her out. And did she really still have feelings for him? She thought about him everyday during these seven years, but they were miserable years, and he just mad her happy. Well…. whatever. It was only still the first day of school. It wasn't completely horrible, it was just alright.

Gym class ended pretty quickly. The gym teachers went over rules and regulations, then they did stretches and talked about the proper way of stretching. It was a regular first day. Apparently, Sasuke and Naruto's section had to endure sex education with Anko first. That would be for the entire first marking period.

Class ended 5 minutes before the bell rang so everyone can go change back into their uniforms. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata began to walk to the girl's locker room, when Naruto appeared.

"Hey Sasuke! I'll meet you out side the locker rooms, ok?" Naruto yelled walking to the boy's locker room.

"Hn" Sasuke replied walking into the girl's locker room.

"Uh-oh! Sasuke! I think someone's crushing on you!" Ino said excitedly, opening her locker.

"Nah, he's suppose to show me around" Sasuke replied.

"Did you see the way he smiled at her forehead!" Ino giggled to Sakura

"I sure did Ino-pig! And the way he kept looking at her!" Sakura added just as giggly changing her clothes "Hinata! What do you think?!"

"Ummm, I think he's just trying to help Sasuke" Hinata said shyly putting her uniform on.

Sasuke was shocked! Hinata really was crushing on Naruto. Why wouldn't she part take in this giggle fest and teasing?!

But that was Sasuke's irrational side. After changing and saying bye to the girls, Sasuke realized that maybe Hinata was just more mature instead of sneaky. She didn't look like an underhanded bitch. And anyways, Sasuke shouldn't be worried; Naruto probably wasn't even into her.

* * *

Of course, there that dobe was, waiting outside of the boy's locker room leaning against the wall for her.

"Hey!" Naruto called out "To history, then lunch!"

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

They walked over to the history room together. Naruto kept babbling about something or other. Sasuke was still preoccupied thinking about Hinata.

They walked into class just as the bell rang.

Jiraiya Sennin was a crazy old teacher. As a senior, all students had to learn about Konoha's rich history, and who better to tell it then the oldest man alive. Jiraiya was also Tsunade's "friend". He did have certain benefits with her. Their relationship was complex.

Jiraiya was also Naruto's tutor for a quiet a while. He saw potential in Naruto, when he was in the orphanage, to strive academically and chose to help him with no cost.

"Hey ero-sennin!" Naruto called out to the white-haired man.

"Dammit gaki!" Jiraiya yelled "Do not call me that!"

"Whatever old man!" Naruto yelled back cheerfully "I'm ready to hear your life story! This why you teach the history of Konoha right?"

"Not even one minute in my class and you're already a pain in my ass" Jiraiya retorted "And oh my… who do we have here" Jiraiya leered are Sasuke

"HEY YOU OLD PERVERT!" Naruto bellowed "DON'T LOOK AT HER THAT WAY!"

"Oh? Is she your girlfriend gaki?" Jiraiya asked amused

"W-w-w ell ummm nn-n-o, but…" Naruto stuttered

"Then stay quiet!" Jiraiya cut in "Now young lady, what is your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke replied

"Uchiha?" Jiraiya thought for a second "Well she's all yours gaki!"

That was… odd, but Sasuke was glad the old pervert stopped leering at her. Maybe he knew her family? Whatever it was, she was relieved.

Naruto on the other hand, was confused. He wondered why he lost interest all of a sudden, but that didn't matter. As long as that old pervert stayed away from Sasuke. Naruto loved him like a father, but still.

Jiraiya did not want to mess with an Uchiha. There was just something about them in general, and he knew from past experiences, that he just didn't like. Especially when she ran away leaving Naruto in pieces.

The bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Alright brats! Have a seat" Jiraiya bellowed "I'm going to be teaching you about the history of Konoha, lets start"

And with that, he started the class. Jiraiya wasn't much for the rules, so he just got right into it.

The class was interesting and the stories were good. It was an engaging class. Jiraiya was very knowledgeable and time just flew by. Before Naruto and Sasuke knew it, it was time for lunch.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke made there way over to the lunch line. Sasuke thought the food looked decent. It wasn't horrible like at her other school.

"Sasuke, I want you to meet my friends!" Naruto said walking over to his usual table. "Hey guys! This is Sasuke" He announced point to Sasuke.

"Sasuke you know Kiba, Shika, Lee, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura already" Naruto stated "But this is Ten-ten, Neji, Chouji, and Shino."

"Hn" Sasuke said sitting down.

This energetic group of people amused Sasuke. They seem to know each other very well and got along just fine. Naruto seemed to be very comfortable with them. They were teasing each other and what not. Sasuke felt a bit like an outsider, but of course, they did engage Sasuke into the conversation. It was actually pretty fun.

Naruto was having a blast. He was just so happy all his friends got a long with Sasuke. Even thought he and Sasuke are still a bit mixed up, things were looking good. He was hoping tonight, he would get her to talk to him, and tell him about why she ran away. They just had to get through the rest of the day.

After lunch was there introduction to business course, taught by Kakashi. In addition to the bump on his head, Kakashi now had a second bump. This time, Sasuke didn't even want to know what happened. He was probably hitting on a straight guy or something, that pervert. Sasuke decided that she was going to tell Kakashi about the dinner after class.

Naruto was wondering what the hell was wrong with this man? Was he just super clumsy? What a weirdo. This is who they were suppose to learn business from?

Kakashi was very happy right now. He just knew Iruka still loved him. He could just tell by how ruffled Iruka was after their lunch "date". He couldn't wait to have Iruka back, but he needed the perfect opportunity.

The class went smoothly, despite everyone's curiosity to his injuries. It was now the end of class, and everyone was just relaxing.

"So Sasuke, I have to meet my soccer team after class, do you mind waiting for me?" Naruto asked

"Hn dobe, I'll be right back" Sasuke said

Sasuke had to tell Kakashi about dinner with Iruka tonight.

"Kakashi-" Sasuke started

"That's sensei to you!" Kakashi cut in

"… whatever" retorted Sasuke "One of my teachers use to take care of me at the orphanage when I was younger. He invited you and me to dinner tonight. I don't care if you don't come, I'm going after school to his home with Naruto."

"I'll come with you" Kakashi said happily "I can't let my precious Sasu-chan go off with two fully grown men alone. Even if she has an eye for the blonder one" Kakashi said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn" Sasuke shrugged his hand off.

"And by the way, who is this teacher?"

"Iruka Umino" Sasuke said walking back.

Kakashi was blown away. This was his chance! No! It was too soon. He'd take it slow tonight. Bring dessert.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out "I'll drive you and Naruto to iruka's tonight. And we'll pick up some dessert!"

Naruto watched her curiously, while she walked up to Kakashi. They seemed to be talking about something, and Kakashi was grinning like a fool. Then he put his arm on Sasuke's shoulder, and turned to catch Naruto's eye.

What was this guy playing at?! Who was he?! Sure he was good looking, but e couldn't be… interested… in Sasuke could he?! Naruot had to figure out who this man was to her!

"Sasuke, what were you and Kakashi talking about?" Naruto asked curiously

"Jealous, dobe?" Sasuke smirked "he's my guardian"

"Whoa! He's your guardian!" Naruto said surprised "He's super weird…"

"Tell me about it, now lets get moving"

There was pre calculus and study hall left. Naruto slept through pre calc, so he had no idea what his teacher was talking about. And he goofed around through study hall, so that went by in a breeze.

Sasuke paid attention in pre calc, and got some of her homework done in study hall. Even if Naruto was particularly annoying. Today wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, but there were still sometime left for the day to collapse.

Dinner might just b full of surprises.

* * *

Note from the Author: Come on guys! Give me some reviews! I want to improve my writing. let me know what's missing! But I love everyone that's been reading, reviewing, and whatnot. Thanks so much! It inspires me to update faster =3


End file.
